


Resolution

by snarkyscorp



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, Tumblr Prompt, sm2k15, soumako2k15ever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 12:30:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3120263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snarkyscorp/pseuds/snarkyscorp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's when Sousuke shoves Makoto to the door not five minutes after he's come home that he guesses something's up. It's been nonstop for a while now, with Sousuke jumping on him every chance he gets. Not that Makoto minds, but this, being pinned and watching Sousuke sink to his knees - it sort of worries him.</p>
<p>After all, he wants to take care of Sousuke too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Resolution

**Author's Note:**

> Written for soumako2k15ever on tumblr for the prompt "New Year's Resolution". Thanks to [WaterbearCosmonaut](http://archiveofourown.org/users/WaterbearCosmonaut) for the prompt assistance. :3

**January 1**

_12:00:01am  
_ It starts with a murmured 'Happy New Year' and a kiss.

_12:25am  
_ It ends with Makoto sobbing Sousuke's name between clenched hands that cover his sweaty, flushed face, and Sousuke grinning ear to ear as he wipes come from his lips and swallows the rest.

 

**January 2**

_5:45pm_  
Makoto comes down from his orgasm gasping for breath and grabbing for Sousuke's body to hold him close. Sometimes, after he comes hard like that, the guy falls to pieces. Sousuke doesn't mind, since he's the one who gets to put him back together again.  
  
Anyway, it's worth it to see the look on Makoto's face right before he hits his peak.

 

**January 3**

_6:32am  
_ Sousuke rolls up against Makoto from behind, poking his naked thigh with morning wood. He grins sleepily as he works his erection between Makoto's legs, rubbing against the smoothness of hairless skin. Makoto may not swim competitively anymore, but he still shaves down there, and it's beautiful, the silken feel that makes Sousuke lose himself as he thrusts.  
  
"Mm?" Makoto hums, barely rousing to squint over his shoulder.  
  
Persisting, Sousuke rocks a little more firmly. "Come on, Tachibana," he purrs, right there against the warm hollow of his lover's broad shoulder. "Let me in."  
  
 _6:54am_  
Sousuke rolls Makoto onto his back, pins his arms as if it's really that easy, and thrusts into him from the new angle.  
  
"S-ousuke..!" Makoto gasps. His face is red and desperate, and that's all it takes to bring Sousuke over to his own climax: the sound of his name, the expression that grips his lover's face.

 

**January 4**

_12:33pm_  
Makoto is eating lunch, finishing a paper he has to write on some physical therapy something or other when Sousuke sneaks up behind him and leans over. Big, firm hands provide a welcome massage, which deepens as Sousuke bends further to find Makoto's ear with his teeth and tongue.  
  
"I've got to finish this," Makoto argues, but it's weak as usual. Sousuke loves the sound of his voice, torn between responsibility and reckless abandon. "Sousuke."  
  
"Mm. It'll only take a minute," Sousuke teases, sliding a hand around to Makoto's slacks to undo the fly.

_12:35pm_  
It takes two minutes instead.

**January 5**

_4:10pm_  
It's when Sousuke shoves Makoto to the door not five minutes after he's come home that he guesses something's up. It's been nonstop for a while now, with Sousuke jumping on him every chance he gets. Not that Makoto minds, but this, being pinned and watching Sousuke sink to his knees - it sort of worries him.  
  
After all, he wants to take care of Sousuke too.  
  
"Hey," Makoto calls, stopping Sousuke from undoing his pants.  
  
"Mm?"  
  
"What's with you lately?"  
  
"What do you mean?" Sousuke leans in, lifting the hem of Makoto's shirt so he can mouth at his flat stomach.  
  
"I...I mean, you're...you're so…" He can barely get the words out when Sousuke touches and kisses him like this, but he tries. They should talk about this. Right? "You're...desperate." Makoto's cheeks go red, followed by the tips of his ears, and he abandons Sousuke's hands to cover his face. "All the time."  
  
Is that such a bad thing?" Sousuke asks. "That I am desperate for you?"  
  
"Don't say it so straightforwardly," Makoto argues, rubbing his face.  
  
Sousuke chuckles, toying with the fly of Makoto's pants. "It's my New Year's resolution, idiot."  
  
Uncovering his face slowly, Makoto looks down. He feels like he's been put on display with the look Sousuke gives him. It rushes through him like fire and fills him past the brim with heat. He takes a moment to just look at Sousuke, at the lines that draw his face and the sneaky grin on his wide mouth and the way his brows always tilt down even when he's laughing or smiling.  
  
"Eh?" Makoto realizes, belatedly, that he has no idea what Sousuke means by that response.  
  
"To make you come every day," Sousuke says, plainly.  
  
Makoto pushes at him, flailing and feeling worked up so suddenly that he thinks he might have a nosebleed. "Sousuke! Don't…! You can't just say those things to me!"  
  
"Why not? It's true. My resolution is to make you come every day."  
  
Makoto covers his face, sinking to his knees in embarrassment. "Why would you want to do that?"  
  
Sousuke reaches up, takes Makoto's hands and pries them from his face. They are forced to look at one another, to really look, and Makoto can barely hold the gaze with his own. There's something about the way Sousuke has always seen through to his soul that makes him feel lightheaded and drowsy.  
  
"I love the look on your face when you come," Sousuke says. Before Makoto can berate him for his words again, he goes on. "And I love that I can make you come every day. And I love you."  
  
Makoto swallows. He can feel himself losing it, so he leans in and butts his head to Sousuke's good shoulder to hide his expression.  
  
"Oh," is all he says. For now.

_5:05pm  
_ Sousuke is what he says in a litany a little while later.


End file.
